


Good morning, starshine

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, dan is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol





	Good morning, starshine

Dan rubbing his eyes sleepily as the first thing in the morning might have been the cutest thing Scott has ever seen.

"Good morning," he said towards the messy hair and a piece of James' face that was to be seen underneath the white blanket. Dan just mumbled something and pulled the blanket even higher so it would cover his whole face completely.

Scott smiled to himself and walked towards the window, decided to let in some fresh air and a few sun rays to wake the sleepyhead but Dan, probably hearing his footsteps, huffed something in the blanket disapprovingly.

"What?"

"Don't open the window."

"It's not your room."

"Not yours either."

Scott sighed, folding his arms. Daniel's hair looked delicious, if that was the right word, in contrast to the plain white color, so messy and disheveled and fluffy that he just wanted to run his fingers through it. He smirked and opened the window slightly, ignoring the annoyed voice coming from the bed. " 's cold outside."

"I'll help you stay warm."

Daniel chuckled; well, that was at least what Scott imagined as he made his way back towards the bed to sit down on its edge, next to the younger boy's body. He reached out and entangled his fingers in the messy curls until he got to the scalp underneath and gave the skin a little massage. "Good morning."

"_ ' morning_."

"Your hair is perfect," he continued dreamily, stroking it. "Don't know what those guys were on about."

Dan pulled the blanket down a little, just enough to peek out with one, lazily half-open eye. "Which guys?"

Scott could feel his face turn bright red. "The - the video, you know - " he stuttered. "When you were in Swansea - there was a video with you and some other Welsh guys from the team - I saw it recently - "

"_Stalker_." That word never sounded more loving. 

"They laughed about your perm."

"I know. I remember that. I was there." He tucked the rim of the blanket under his chin and closed his eyes again, with no intention of getting up and starting his day anytime soon. "Unlike someone." Scott smiled. It was cold in the room now, mornings were no longer as hot as they used to be in the midst of the summer, but he never felt cozier. He let his fingers slide down Daniel's cheek, and that alone was enough to make his heart beat faster. He never knew how much he was missing, how empty his heart used to be - he wasn't used to this feeling, it just wasn't familiar - but his heart felt unbearably full, full of emotions, full of feelings, full of happiness. He stroke the cheek, watching Dan's lips curl up into a smile. No, there was no feeling he's experienced before coming even_ close_ to this one. 

"Beautiful," he whispered and was immediately terrified of saying that out loud because of how needy and sappy it would sure sound. Thankfully, Daniel's smile only grew wider (that little devil sure knew what effect it had on Scott) and he finally opened his hazel eyes, looking for Scott's face.

"Thank you," he mouthed soundlessly. His eyes looked small, sleepy and warm, and it took all of Scott's self-respect to stop himself from nuzzling that face immediately.

He leaned in for a kiss. Daniel turned his head away. "Morning breath," he explained, laughing.

"Oh, you talk." Scott placed his hands on the pillow, trapping Daniel in between. They locked eyes when Scott lowered himself over Dan's body. "_Hello_." He loved the feeling, even though there was a blanket separating them, he still loved how it felt to have someone else, not just anyone - but Dan himself - lying underneath him. 

"_Hi_," Dan giggled.

"Rise and shine."

"I would, but somebody's not letting me."

It was too much for Scott to take. He slid his left hand underneath the curly head and held Dan tight as he kissed him, lightly at first but deepening the kiss when he felt no negative response, only Dan's own eagerness and engagement in the kiss. "_Good morning_," he said again as their lips parted. Daniel's eyes looked much bigger now, fixated on Scott's face, his light flickering eyelashes and cute little freckles under his eyes. "We should go down for breakfast."

Daniel managed to pull his right hand from under the blanket (and Scotty's body) and wrap it around Scott's waist. "I'm not really hungry, you know?"


End file.
